Anarchy Rising
Anarchy Rising (also referred to as Chapter 1: Anarchy Rising) is the first Zombies map of the "Rebellion of Realms" saga, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. Overview Anarchy Rising is set at an underground research bunker set up by the Dark Order to conduct lethal experiments such as creating more of the undead, as well as forging dangerous weapons that would help them destroy the rebellion. The map is medium in size, with players spawning at a small vehicle depot which branches off to the storage hall, vehicle workshop, research department, and a long hallway that heads towards the firing range. Story Following the undead attack at the Rebellion of Realms safehouse in Canada, the rebellion discovered that the Dark Order, Nictis' inner circle, had authorized the attack. After learning that the Dark Order had set up a research bunker in Central Park thanks to intel obtained from some scouts, the rebellion planned to assault the bunker and uncover any plans that the Dark Order was forming. Two days after the safehouse attack, the rebellion sends out Jacob, Patrick, Daniela, and Higgins to infiltrate the bunker while the rest of the rebellion distracted the Dark Order by assaulting one of their nearby depots. Upon entering the bunker, they discover that the Dark Order was running experiments on captured rebellion soldiers, turning them into undead monsters by drawing energy from samples siphoned from the Mask of Nictis. Knowing that the rebellion has learned too much, the Dark Order soldiers within the bunker initiate a lockdown protocol, locking the main door into the bunker. With the door locked, the Dark Order ultimately unleashes their undead soldiers in an attempt to kill the rebellion soldiers. Fighting through their undead forces, the rebellion is able to gain access into an administration office within the research department, where they uncover documents regarding a progress report of Dark Order soldiers unearthing the comet that had crashed on Baffin Island years ago. With the report, the rebellion learns that the Dark Order was planning on melting down the comet for its raw Unistone, the material that made up the comet in an attempt to create more deadly weapons. Higgins then explains that Unistone is a powerful Aetherian material that Nictis could easily manipulate to do whatever he wished to do with it. At that moment, surviving Dark Order soldiers within the bunker then activated a breach protocol, with an alarm in the bunker telling all staff to exit the bunker immediately, or be crushed in the bunker's collapse. Realizing that the Dark Order was scuttling the bunker, the four quickly hack into the base's systems and attempt to stop the destruction of the bunker, but cannot. However, they are able to override the lockdown protocol, and are able to unlock the bunker doors. Returning to the vehicle depot, the four quickly hotwire a Dark Order vehicle and use it to escape the crumbling bunker through the exit tunnel. As the four return to the surface, the entire bunker explodes, destroying the facility and killing any remaining zombies or surviving Dark Order soldiers within the bunker. On the surface, the four are greeted by rebellion reinforcements, who were able to capture any fleeing Dark Order soldiers. Higgins orders some rebellion soldiers to see what they could salvage from the destroyed bunker. Jacob then informs the other rebellion soldiers of what they discovered, explaining that with the Dark Order vehicle they captured, they could intercept the Dark Order soldiers that recovered the comet. Weapons Starting Loadout * M1911 .45 * Combat Knife * 4 Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons * M14 - 500 points * Ranger - 500 points * Skorpion - 750 points * W1200 - 750 points * MP5 - 1000 points * M40A3 - 1250 points * M4A1 - 1250 points * XM-LAR - 1500 points * Lynx CQ300 - 1500 points Mystery Box *M9 *USP .45 *M1911 .45 *Desert Eagle *.44 Magnum *Prokolot *BR9 *W1200 *M1014 *Kamchatka-12 *Ranger *MP5 *Skorpion *Mini-Uzi *AK-74u *P90 *MAC-10 *Fang 45 *PK-PSD9 *M16A4 *M4A1 *AK-47 *G3 *G36C *M14 *MP44 *XM-LAR *BOS14 *Lynx CQ300 *Volk Mk II *AXK-92 *M249 SAW *RPD *M60E4 *PKM *Bered MK8 *M40A3 *M21 *Dragunov *R700 *Barrett .50cal *D-25S *S-Tac Aggressor *RPG-7 *Ray Gun *Monkey Bombs *Slippery Acidic Death Power Perks * Human Shield '- Withstand more damage, 2500 points. * 'Helping Hand - Revive faster, 500/1500 points. * Speed Loader '- Reload guns faster, 3000 points. * 'Marathon Runner '- Sprint faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Stopping Power '- Shoot faster and gives more damage, 2000 points. * 'Fallout Enhancement - Grants the player the ability to receive no splash damage and created a nuke effect when diving to prone, 2000 points. * Sugar Rush - ADS faster, faster mobility when aiming down the sights and increased hipfire accuracy on all weapons, 3000 points. * Blade Master '- Melee faster and longer, 2000 points. * 'Proximity Ping - Highlights nearby zombies within close proximity of the player, 2500 points. *'Der Wunderfizz' - Grants the player a random perk, 1500 points. Easter Eggs Main Quest * Halt the Dark Order's experiments and uncover their master plan. Songs * TBA. Trivia * TBA. Category:Rebellion of Realms